monsters_and_creaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
A Dwarf is a creature from Germanic mythologies, it usually has magical talents often involving metallurgy. The remnants of the mythological Dwarves formed later fairy tales and folklore as well as elements of Fantasy literature. The universal modern description of a Dwarf is something short, usually associated with magic, fantasy, and fairy tales. The form came to wider attention with its use by J. R. R. Tolkien in his fantasy novel The Hobbit which features a number of Dwarves. Norse Dwarves are the earliest source for our understanding of original Dwarves. They are skilled craftsmen, and most of their magic involves labour, craftsmanship, and metallurgy. The words Dwarf and Dvergr are theorized to derive from Proto-Germanic meaning something tiny suggesting the Dwarves were thought of as small beings from the beginning. Dvergar are famous for having created Skíðblaðnir, Gungnir, Draupnir, Mjolnir, etc. Imbued with unchanging attitudes and steadfastness Dwarves do not waver even in the face of great adversity. Well suited to their lives underground they can see in the dark and detect underground dangers and pitfalls. Dwarf craftsmen have created the finest cities and buildings in the world. They have no fear of poisons and noxious substances and shake off its effects as easily as they slay the goblins who lurk in the dark. They have a hearty appetite for ale and feasting. Dwarves are also great warriors, well disciplined and organized into armies that strike fear into evil monsters everywhere. To most Dwarves the world is made up of the dark places underground. The lands above are strange and remote. Almost certainly they would have been formed or shaped by the gods of other lands. Most Dwarves believe that the world is made up of a number of parts created for different peoples. Dwarves were given the deep earth as their own, Elves the forests, Halflings the fields; each in their own place. Height: 4 ft; Weight: 150 lbs; Lifespan: 450 years Culture Standard. Diversified mix of kind and evil people. Dwarf clans are family groups that are all related to one another. All the members of a clan trace their lineage back to a common ancestor. This could be the founder of a stronghold but it may go back only as far as the previous generation. Each clan specializes in a particular craft or skill: blacksmithing, mining, and weaponsmithing are examples. Different clans usually live close to each other so that they can trade skills among themselves. The relationships between clans are complicated and interdependent. The blacksmith clan needs to eat so they trade with bakers and butchers. Most clans are concerned with the manufacture of goods and services. They love to create things from raw material and delight in the working of stone and metal. In major strongholds each clan practices its own craft. In smaller ones a clan may practice a number of crafts. Out of preference Dwarves practice one craft only and that one skill may be honed to a higher level than would be possible if two, three or four skills were practiced. New clans are formed when a dwarf decides to take up a different profession from that of his own clan. He may learn a new profession by apprenticing himself to another clan with the understanding that he will either become a member of the clan through marriage or that he will practice his new trade at a different site. In both cases he relinquishes membership in his original clan and swears never to reveal the secrets of its guild to others. If he has served his apprenticeship and does not marry into the new clan he is obliged to move to a different stronghold or found a new one. His descendants follow his profession. Although still related by blood to his original clan he is no longer considered to be part of that clan. Ties to his immediate family remain strong and he may call upon them for aid if he needs assistance. If he is attacked or insulted his brothers and sisters will quickly come to his aid as will others of their clan but he cannot expect their help in matters of trade and daily life. A sick or injured dwarf will be fed and cared for by his clan. Those in good health are expected to work in order to maintain the welfare and reputation of the clan. No dwarf would ever do otherwise. Someone who cheats or doesn't pull his own weight earns the disapproval of his fellow clansmen. He will be warned and pressure will be brought to bear to ensure that he does not bring the name of the clan into disrepute. If he does not heed the warnings, he will be ostracized. An ostracized dwarf loses all benefits provided by the clan. The clan's guild will prevent him from working and confiscate his tools if it can. If he shows a desire to mend his ways, he will be allowed back into the clan, and the guild will lift the ban. If not, he will be left to himself and even his family will shun him. Dwarves are expert craftsmen not out of some god given ability, but because they serve long, exacting apprenticeships. Dwarves traditionally serve a 25 year apprenticeship, which begins at the age of 25. To Dwarves this is part of life. A job worth doing is worth doing well. This attitude is deeply ingrained and explains why dwarves love to create beautiful objects and lavish so much time on them. They seek to create that which will last until time's end, and they have difficulty comprehending why other races consider work a chore rather than an act of artistic expression to be savoured and enjoyed. Dwarf craftsmen, because of their skills produce weapons, armour and other goods more quickly than other races, yet of superior quality. Dwarves are viewed as humourless, if not downright grumpy by other races. They do not often tell jokes and have no appreciation of practical jokes. Society is based on law, order, and a respect for one's fellows. A Dwarf does not abuse that respect by ridiculing another's dignity. Dwarves love to work and find pleasure in it. This pleasure is so spiritually uplifting that any attempt at humour appears facile. Those not content with work or their position in life may need such diversion but humour is seen as insult. That's not to say that dwarves are humourless, they have a very black humour concerning their racial enemies but their sense of humour is very different from any others. The Dwarven concept of wealth is different as well. Dwarves are attracted to objects for their intrinsic beauty not for any commercial value. They prize fine workmanship but know that craftsmen only augment what the earth has provided. Gold has the greatest significance to them not for its value but for its natural beauty and pliability. In the hands of a master craftsman gold can be heated and poured into molds, beaten with a hammer, drawn into wires, or carefully filigreed with a chisel. Well made golden objects are treasured for workmanship and beauty. Poorly made objects are melted down to be remade as coins or other objects. Dwarves are aware of the scarcity of gold and of its value. No Dwarf has ever sold gold at less than its current value, a fact that has led other races to see them as mean and avaricious. The Dwarves' passion for gold is well known as is their love of gemstones. They love to possess these treasures of the earth, polishing and cutting them into brilliant shapes that catch the light perfectly. Each stone is seen as a shining example of the beauty of the earth. To those who have left their underground homes they are reminders that true beauty comes from within the earth. Dwarves are well aware of the value of gems. Where others value stones by weight and scarcity Dwarves value them according to their beauty. They have however no desire to own or collect pearls. As products of the sea and shellfish they are not considered to be gems. Dwarves find them unattractive. Pearls lack the deep lustre of natural stones. While pearls are worthless Dwarves are aware of their trade value. Gold and gems are their greatest loves but other metals are important to them too. Platinum has many of the attributes of gold and is even rarer. Silver is easy to work and holds its shape better than gold. Its colour is not as desirable but it has its own appeal. Copper and other metals are also considered beautiful. While other metals are more common than gold their comparative rarity lends them value. Iron ore is crucial to the Dwarves. With it they make weapons, armour, forges and tools. Iron ore veins are seen as the bones of the earth; bones bequeathed to the Dwarves to be used for their own purposes. When forged with carbon Dwarves transform iron into steel that is durable and hard without being brittle. Though they would love to work exclusively with gold and gems Dwarves are a practical folk. They know that iron and steel wear hard and are infinitely more practical as tools. Therefore they work extensively in iron and steel. Dwarf craftsmen produce some of the finest weapons, armour, and tools in any world. These goods because of their quality bring higher prices that are gladly paid for Dwarven craftsmanship. All crafts necessary to ensure the strongholds are places of beauty are also worked. Dwarves do not compromise when dealing with evil races, their hatred of them as ancient as the Dwarves themselves. Originally wars were fought to determine who had the right to live underground but the conflict has spread to the surface. In Sarmatia Dwarves have been driven from their ancient strongholds by Orcs, Goblins or other creatures of darkness. They now bear a burning and eternal hatred for them. Dwarves have no doubt that they are involved in a war of massive proportions. It is known as the "War to the Death," for the Dwarves have sworn to fight until their enemies are destroyed. And in this they have found a willing ally in the Roman Empire. Government Dwarves are traditionally ruled by a king or chief, but these are only two of the possible forms of government available. Major strongholds are always ruled by a feudal king. Category:List A-Z Category:The Mountains Category:The Forests